Two Stars
by Inujuju712
Summary: what happens when Derek and Chole have been raised togeteher and don't rember anything but live next to each other but noting ever happens. Rated M for futrue refrnces.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey to all my fans i was woundering about this... story for a long long long LONG time now, and in this story I changed Derek and Chloe's history. In this Chloe and Derek are in an orphange together for supernaturals. They are each four years old and Derek just turned five. Also I changed there names and Choles name is Emma Lea Frost and Dereks is Ian Derek West. In the story they are "protected" by the Edison group and thats the name the recived when their parents "left" them there! My spelling is out of wack because the Word got taken away. Enjoy my first Chapter of Two Stars called Emma&Ian**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned this series only wish. **

Emma&Ian

DPOV/IPOV

"Emms Frost you get back here with my apple! It's not nice to steel"

"It's your fault Ian you stole my heart earaser and wouln't give that back!"

It is my fault I did take her eraser but only because she didn't do the posters with me and now i'm stuck with Lucuy Lynn EWWW! Lucuy is so mean to all the boys and is Chole's bestfriend. I hope she gets adopted soon! I know its mean but she keeps pulling my hair and yelling "Ewwww Ian's spoiled he has the green eyes to prove it! spoiled Ian sploiled Ian."

Some day i'll punch her in that big fat mouth of her's. But now I have to focus on getting back my apple.

CPOV/EPOV

Ian looks cuter than normal today. Lucuy really had him going to day she said "Ewwww Ian's spoiled he has the green eyes to prove it! spoiled Ian sploiled Ian."

I told her I liked him and she tesed him harder she asked me what I could like about "_Ian_" I told her that he sends relife over all my worries over getting adopted and leaving. She said he is all her worries. Sometimes when she is mad at him she tells me our babies are going to be spoiled kids like Ian. And I storm off to apologize for her and today I took his apple because he stole both my hearts.

MBPOV Mrs. Buttercups POV

"Ok class lunch is over and time to start the projects we have been working on for a week so go get with your partners." As the class stood up Lucuy and Ian stayed in thier seats and Ians eyes were on Emma like no tommorow. Emma and him were bestfriends and next week when Emma was going to get adopted was when his life was going to end poor Ian. Good thing class picture were last week so at least they can give each other pictures of themselves before she gets adopted.

~Hour Later~

"Class the pictures are in I would give one to my bestfriend if i were you." I stood there and watched everyone get up and Ian went over to Emma and asked something I couldn't quite make out but she blushed really hard and took his picture and gave him her's.

CPOV/EPOV

Ian came over when Mrs. Buttercup said "Class the pictures are in I would give one to my bestfriend if I were you." And Ian came over and wishpered so soft I could barely here "meet me on the roof i have a suprise for you!" I could feel the cherry red feeling in my cheeks and I nodded and took his picture and he took smile made my face even redder he had the most beautiful smile and I told him if I ever go a day without it I might just die.

When it was night time I went to the roof on our usual spot right next to the pink splash of paint we made spilling the wall paint wanting to help. "Ian are you here I found the paper like you wanted"

"Shhhh don't wake up the whole house, good I have the paint we need"

"Want are we doing up here Ian"

"Look I over heard that someone is getting adopted next week and its a girl thats four and if its you I want another way to rember you and this is all I could think of."

"Oh." I felt sad beacause it could be me or Lucuy and if it was me then Ian would be all alone and sad so I took my favorite color (purple) and Ian took dark green(:D) and we soaked our hands in them and had two sheets of paper and we each both had took them and put out hands on them. Ian handed one to me and we wrote our names on them and got to keep one of them. And now if I do leave Ian I know that we will always rember each other and then we are sitting under our two stars that shine the brightest each friday and I lean over to him and say "Ian we will rember each other forever right?"

"Of course we will Emma we lov... like each other and will forever!"

I saw the blush he almost said he loves me and I know I love him so here goes nothing

*KISS*

"Ian I love you with all my heart and now you'll never forget me because I was your first kiss and you'll never forget right?"

"M-m-me f-f-for-or- get n-n-never" I had know idea he sturderd he must have been happy yay good for me. Then we packed to go inside to go to bed and he returned my supreise with a kiss and one of my hearts back. ^_^

**Do you like were I left off well hope you liked it that will me Emma and Ian for ya.**


	2. Forever and Always

**Authors Note: Me no update in while, me sorry. And a shout out to our very own Bleeding Hearts98 for helping me to revise and edit. Sorry its so short I didn't have much time well enjoy.!**

**Diclamer:me own nothing!**

**Chapter 2: Forever and Always**

**DPOV: **

Here she was looking so sad holding her stuffed monkey the one she got for christmas. "Emma do you think we could see each other every so often." " I don't think so my new mommy and daddy said we are going far away to a diffrent town." Oh I hoped she would live close so she could vist me and everyone else including all the teachers and Dr.'s. "Ok I hoped we could live close but we can writeto each other." "Yea, but name is no longer Emma they changed it to Chloe, and I don't lilke it as much as Emma." I wrinkled my nose Chloe was a pretty name but not for my Emma."Oh, it's pretty, and we can hope to see each other when you need and expection from Dr. Bae." I said that only to cheer he up she needed to be cheered up. " Ya hey Ian your not going to forget me are you." "I'll rember you forever and always.

She left. Out of my life like that.I over heard Dr. Bea talking to Mrs. Buttercup how I always use to never have my hair in front of my eyes and I would also play with other kids. But now that my bestfriend is gone I have no one to play with since she let me play with her. So now I eat go to the gym and play basketball and then I go and do my homework and focus on that. Dr. Bae said I was getting adopted but he had to change my name so now nowits Derek Souza and its ok I guess but he has a son and i'm his playmate.

As we went to his house I had all my stuff packed like my clothes toothbrush and some of the things me a Em...Chloe did like we dipped our hands in paint and then our pictures and our vows to never forget each other. As we pulled up a little kid my age looked out the door and saw his dad come to get me out of the carseat and his expression was so happy. I knew then that he was going to be my friend but he could never replace Emm...Chloe. Ugh I hate that name.

**SPOV:**

Dad brought over a new playmate from work, yay i'm so exicted. Then I see the kid,he is tall,really tall for our age;he is just over dads waist line and he has black hair that hangs in his eyes, which are green. "Hi my name is Simon, we are new friends, playmates and I hope we will be the best pack of friends there is." I smiled nervously and hope he didn't catch it.I was a sorcerer i hope he was something. "Did you come from the lab, if so what are you?" "Um... my name is Derek and we will be friends and your really short and I did come from the "lab" and I think i'm a wolf thing I can't rember! What are you Simon?" "Uhhh!" I didn't know if dad would care so I told him the only thing I could think of. "I'm Kit Bae's son and i'm a sorcerer so is my dad!"

Cool now I have a friend with powers with me now dad could train us togeter YAY!

**Okko how did you like it in the next chapter there is going to have a huge time lapes and its going to be Derek and Simon are welcoming a new commer! Wounder who it is OHHHHHH**


	3. Party!

**Author's Note:Hey people i just got ungrounded, the reason i was grouned was because I went out on a walk and told my friend and she didn't her me plus i was on a walk with a "boy" so it was assumed that we were making out in an alley soo yay well he is the nexxt chapter!**

**Disclamier: (With Derek)**

**D: Hey Jenayle (J-nel) say it**

**J/M: shut up i will ok i need time! *exhales slowly***

**D: NOW**

**J: Fine I don't own dp series , BUT i do own the plot so dont fuck with me DEREK! you'll fuggin regret it!**

Chapter 3: Party!

~Time Laps 11 years so now thier 15 and 16~

**CPOV:**

Dad had us move again, he said that this would be the last time and since mom died he said if we ever lived in the same place twice to either shoot him or we had to live there for at least 4 years! Option A is still open! Anyways we are in Hunington Indiana, he said I was born here so this is were we are. I have to go to this shitty ass school named "Hunington High".The only good part about it is the art program and the guys! On the way here I saw a really cute blond asian! So now that Lindsey and Sarh from the other school taught me how to get guys like him I have a really good chance. ;)

When we got to my house it was huge but not as big as the house behind us it was white and green the house had green border. Mine was just plain blue like my eyes. BORING! Anyway when I got to my room I set up my laptop and clothes and slamped down on my bed. Texting Sarah and telling her about everything here when I here loud music and a party. Yay! Just what I need to losin my stings and get to know the neborhood i picked out my emereld green shirt with slits on the sleves and the sleves on sholder and black skinny jeans and black eye liner with masscara and a dark green that matched my shirt and eaded for the music. On my way thier I put up my picture of a little boy and handprints of Emma and Ian.

**DPOV:**

Today me and Simon were walking up the street to the house and I saw a cat and ran after it, when I got back a girl in a limo about 15 or 16 watched Simon and I'd him like candy. Anyway when we got home it was the same limo that had eyed Simon and a girl walking out and headed our way she wore black skinny jeans and a emerald green shirt with slits on it and she smelled of strawberrys and deoderant. The music was pumping hard when we got there, Tori was having a party and dad was out of town so I grabbed a few beers and grabed the whine that was in Erics, Toris boyfriend, hands and took it upstairs. They always had a party and I always got drunk by myself in my room away from the smells and breath of the other drunken asses that got "invited".

I was just about to open my first can of beer when Simon burst in the room saying "Yo, bro did you get a look at the new girl damn she's hot, and single so mind tossing me a condom, and if you hear noises from the back room its not me" he said and winked. Damn that girl must be hot but I prefer to be up here all alone and listen to my music and get drunk!

Just as I was about to open my thrid beer a tiny girl in the green shirt stumbled in. "Hey you, tall dark and hansome will you please give me directions to the poddy room" she said but she didn't sound drunk it was probbly just some fake thing to keep the crowd going. I told her were my bathroom was and let her go in. She came back out with out her shoes, she said if I find them give her a call. No probblem babe!

**CPOV:**

I pretended to drink get drunk and stumble into a room, there was this really tall guy there and I asked him were the poddy room was so I could fix my make-up. He seamed applyed and told me were his was and I headed out. I left my shoes in there so he would call me if he "found" them. Told him that I lost them and told him to call me and went for the door but I couldn't something in here was more inviting than out there. So I walked back over there and asked for a beer, he said "Ya sure go ahead and when your done with that one tell me I have a lot left over!" I took

the beer and gulped it down now I was ready for another one after a few we started having a competition. "1...2...3...GO!" I said and we chugged until I won. I sat there for a moment and took up all my courage and kissed him.

He had his legs infront of him with his back agianst the wall and I straddled him. I put my arms around his neck and pulled my self closser and closser until my breast were firmly planted on his chest. At first he didn't have any reaction, then he slid his hands around my waist towards my ass and I objected and started kissing his lower jaw and his neck to his chest. Then back up, behind his ear and started to lick there and he moaned a little, this felt great. He did the same to me only he sucked behind my ear and bit my collar bone a little and I moan a sudden moan and he bit harded oh that felt amazing. He worked his way down stoping at my breast and cupped them I let out a soft moan and he went back to kissing me.

When we had kissed like that for a good 10minutes I started biting his lower lip and he took it as an invite because he spun me over so he was on top and slipped his tounge in my mouth and his hands up my shirt. I slapped them away I might be a make out whore but i'm still a virgin. He got a little sad and went back to kissing me when the door opened and you heared a little sherek, I flushed and he pulled back and said.

"What the hell!"

**So how did you like it was it good was it amazing or was it ehh ok! Please R i might think about giving you a Cookie! YUM! And was derek and chloe's makeout session good **

**IF YOU LOVE COOKIES OR POPSICLES OR PIZZA REVIEW**


	4. After Effects

**Author's Note: Hey hope u dont mind but im gunna drop Karioke Love, if u care about it then PM me, anyways i got ungrounded a long time ago but i was reading Fanfiction cuz i like love it!**

**Disclaimer: I can only hope I'm realated and she writes me in her will.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4 After Effects<strong>

TPOV:

I was going upstairs to see if Derek had any soborness left in him so he could drive to get more beers. I had heard moning earlier and thought Simon got the new girl, figures, so I opened the door and got ready to ask him. But was sadly scared for life, there he was kissing this really small teenage girl, in fact if it wasn't for the makeup she would probbly only look 13 or 14. Anyways I droped my beer and shrieked "WHAT THE FUCK." Derek looked up and the girl turned the deepest red, Derek was screaming at me, "What the hell Tori."

I coulden't stop staring at the girl. "Tori," the small girl said as she fixed her slided shirt."

Um yea tiny Tina." I said smirking she looked at me like she got that all the time so my smirk faded and she put one on her face.

"Tori, what the hell are you doing."

"Well," I said "I was coming up to see if you could get some beer from the store please they always belive your 21." He looked at me as if I was makeing out with a hobo.

"Um... I don't think bitchs deserve beer." He said I knew he was pissed he was mad because I interuped his make out session pissed off Derek was kinda like a puppy tearing your arm off and smiling,fun right. Anyway miss tiny Tina gave me the most cold hearted look that I would have wrestled with Derek that to see that evil glint.

"Tori, Tori, Tori" said my name as if trying to figure out where it came from.

"Don't wear it our whore." I spat my venom in my words.

"Oh I rember you, your that low life girl who asked my dad for money then went and shop-lifted from the same store you got the money from my dad, nothing has changed has it Torwe." She said my name in a babies voice uggh it made me sick. Of course she was right I had offered her dad a nice work hour and he gave me money to leave him alone, and yes I stole from his store not like any one could have it was as easy as that.

"Oh so you must be the little kid I seen walking beside her daddy then daddys girl." That had seemed to hurt her YES! score on for Tori. But sadly Dereks voice interupted our stare down.

"Um... Tori mind um I don't know oh yea LEAVE!" He didn't say it sarcasticly so I figured I outa leave when miss goody good decices she should probbly go home and we can settle this tomorrow.

Derek followed her over to her house which wasn't that far off of ours. Lucky me.

DPOV:

This girl could hold her own weight, she must have been bullied when she was younger but she had a lot of confedness.

"Um... I never quite got your name, make-out godess." I teased and she seemed to relaxe a little bit she opend he perfect lips and whispered in my eat, I had to get lower to the ground though.

"Well, Derek my name is Chloe, and don't worry my dads not home he is on a buissness trip." she said pulling me closer to her and I grabed her hand as she lead me up to her room. You could tell that she had just moved in, as soon as I walked into her room something smelt fimilar, from a long time ago but what ever it was could wait because she lured me to her bed and that was anofe of a signal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry I had more planned out but caught short on time and this did seem a good place to end it anyways please review you would make my day until next time. XD<strong>


	5. Health Class

**Authors Note: Hey its me agian Im gunna update well cuz im AWSOME anyways got a new laptop for Christmas and hope its more use to us XD anyways it's in Chloe's POV. Why you ask. CUZ IM AWSOME AND I CAN! :P**** anyways here it is!**

**Disclaimer: If I could I would but I can't so I woun't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5- Heath Class<strong>

**CPOV**

What the hell was I thinking? I have never ever led a boy into my room. Let alone in this big empty ass house. He had inturuped my train of thought he whispered something in my eat and nibbled it.

"Uhhhh" I moned I couldn't help it that was my "spot". Wait did Derek think we were having sex cause i'll be damed.

"Derek we shouldn't I mean we don't even have a condom." I said and blushed as I thought that this boy wanted to have sex with me ME of all people. He put his hands down his pants pocket and pulled out a condom. I didn't think they made them that big but guess I was wrong. When he pulled out the condom it told me two things 1) heknow he was going to have sex 2) he wasn't a virgin.

"It's ok Chloe I ssensed you were a virgin," I blushed so hard I looked like the red carpt. "And don't worry it'll fit." He said that with a smirk and boy was it sexy.

"No Derek we can't because...because" hurry up stupid girl think of something."because how do I know if your not a father, or werido perv, who's a syco killer or worse what if u have a...a...a STD!" I blurted out and almost blushed.

"Are you serious, fuck no i'm not a dad I would never get a girl pregnaunt, second I would not have sex with you if I had an STD, and do I really look like syco killer." He was right those weren't the real reasons the real reasons I would never tell him. No one can ever know why I wount have sex, agian.**(Yes I know shes a virgian and she's had sex it will come in later in the story so please don't judge) **At the exect moment in time Aunt Lauren walked in on me, great just great.

* * *

><p>~Downstairs~<p>

Aunt Lauren 'caught us doing irisponsibble teenage motives' in my words she caught us puting on his shirt.

"Aunt Lauren how many times do I have to tell you we didn't do anything, he we walking out to great me for being the new neboier and he fell and scraped up his side. He objected but I told him to come in anyway we went upstairs to my room because the first aid is up there. When I made him take off his shirt I saw it wasn't as bad as I thought. So I helped put back on his shirt and was going to send him on his way when you came in." " In the most unconvinet time I said meantally. She would belive me I never lied to them because I had nothing to lie bout. When I wanted to lie, wich was very seldom, I could pull it off but if I wanted them to know I was lieing I would I lied on porpose so they would think that they knew when I was liying. Derek wasn't oblagating with me or agianst me he just sat there. Derek was sitting on the couch, how ever Aunt Lauren got him to stay i'll never know but she'll share the trick someday. He looked ingrossed in our pictures from when I was little when he turned I thought I saw something fimilar in his eyes.

"Derek," she caught our attition "This true." wait what she didn't belive me! I gave her a hurt look which I was and she was soooo sorry look wasn't working.

"Um what, oh yea its true, I fell as she tried to help me sturdy my balnce." He said and I could tell he lied often, much more often than usual, or needed.

"Ok, I belive you, you better let this boy go home now and we need a 'talk' " Fuck no i'm not having 'the talk' with her now didn't she belive me. Anyways I was made to show Derek the door and he was being a smart ass.

"Bye good girl have fun talking bout sex." He smirked

"Bye giant dick." I said and he blushed and went home great now I have to face the music with Aunt Lauren.

"Chloe what was it you said to Dan, Dill Dean what ever his name is."She was starting to get on my nevers.

"It's Derek Aunt Lauren, and I said 'Bye don't get sick'.Why" I knew she heard me but I insisted that I said sick and she went on with the conversation.

"Chloe follow me there is a box of stuff up in your dad's stuff that I told him NEVER to open it, I told him i'll give this stuff to you." She turned red in the face and turned away quickly and headed upstairs. When we got up stairs I saw the box she was talking about it was a huge box and dad never carried stuff that big. I turned red in the face when Aunt Lauren told me to sit next to her by the box. The box waslbled girls stuff.

"Um Chloe we need to have 'the talk'." OMFG oh hell no I wasn't having this conversation.

"Aunt Lauren not to be rude, but I know where babies come from." Hah I meant to be rude and I knew you dad to have sex me married and blah blah blah.

"Yes I know darling but they don't tell you everything in High school, and i'm a doctor andyou don't know how many teenagers come in for free condoms and preginices and abortions." She said it and emmbarassment kicked in. She turned a diffrent shade of crismion, I think i'll call her new shade Rape Red. She started talking and I inored her for most of it before she started quizing me on things.

"Can you get aids even if you were a condom?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Yes you can, because the aids viruis is so small it can travel through the weave of a condom."**(It's true) ** I stared at her boardly and she finally seemed to get the messege. I got up and headed for the door.

"Um, Chloe we arn't done yet." I turned around super fast and made a break for the door, I know it's stupid but I did it anyways. I got to the door reached down to the knob had a smirk on my face and twisted the knob and...nothing. Wit what.

"AUNT LAUREN YOU BETTER UNLOCK THIS DOOR AND LET ME OUT!" I screamed in her ear and she gigles then starts hystaicaly laughing.

"Ok, ok I will but youmust at least her what Ihave to say." There was still a touch of giggle in her voice.

"Fine." I am really pissed off right now. And she sensed that and got seriouse agian.

"Chloe when a women really wants sex and she dosen't have a man there for her she masterbates," WTF I don't, DON'T masterbate its just nasty. "She can also use toys, and thats what is in this box."Her face turned as red as mine but mine was from rage hers was from embarrassiment.

"Um... Aunt Lauren I don't need this 'stuff'." I said anger coming down being replaced with embarrassment.

"Mabye not today but when you crave sex these will come in handy." Omg she isn't thinking that we were going to have sex did she? I couldn't ask because she got up and walked away and I was still in to much shock to ask her about it.I went up to my room and placed the box down. Inside the box there were lubraicate vibraters didlo's and condom's. A little to late huh? Well if I have this stuff I might as well put it to use. I grabbed the vibraters and turned it on and rubbed it on my...back it makes a really good massager.

* * *

><p>~School~<p>

Yes I had to go to school. The princeble, Mr. Pretty, showed me around since the guideness consiler was out doing middle school bullshiz. We were walking around and I noticed something, how errie quite it was.

"Um, sir is it always this quiet?" I asked neversely.

"Yes Chloe it is our doors are quite thick and very sealable. Lets go to your 5th period, its Health." He twisted hishead a werid way and looked over to see it. He lead me to all my class's up to health. And lead me in. It dosen't take a geunise to pass all you do is nod your head and awnser the most obivios questions.

"Um,you must be Miss Saunders." I looked around and the class calmed downand turned there heads towards me.

"Um yea Mr. Pervy." I tried to be confident, but its hard when about 20 sets of eyes are on you.

Some guys in the backround where saying.

"Dude, I told you the new chick was hot."Some douche bag said

"Yea I bet I could even hit that." His douchy friend replied. You could pratically see there boners. LOL

"Please take a seat my Nate, Nate raise your hand." He was short, I mean shorter than me and thats freakin hard considering the average 8th grader is taller than me. Instead of a hand I got an esscourt. A brown hired and hazel eyed boy, muscular boy, came out and offered me his arm. I took it and he esscourted me back to my seat. It wasn't five minutes into the class and Nate started passing a note to me.

**Hey it's Nate but you probbley knew that.**


	6. Abuse

A/N: I've got spare time to write this FINALLY right now so ya... sorry the last chapter was so short. The real reason it was so short was because stupid computer (old) decide 'Hey imma going to mess up Jenayle's story and not post it all and let her 'fans' suffer MAHAHAHAHAHAH!'! Thats wat my couputer said to me... it was EVVVVVVVVVVVVIL! So I got a knew one it loves me ;)!

Discalimer: Do i look like Kelly Armstrong... well you can't see me BUT TRUST ME I DON'T unless you have trust issue's the um... nope don't own.

CPOV: (Thier Note)

Hey it's Nate, but you probbley already knew that.

Yea, I did but you know its me Chloe.

Haha yea I do, it's hard to forget beautiful faces ;)!

Lol

Hey whats your next class?

Gym :P sucks!

I like gym

I don't I can't do shiz!

Oh I see, do you want to hang out after class ;)!

Hellz ya, one condition..

What?

You give me a tour of the school!

Damn a women in controle is HOT! (That means yes Chloe)

I know what it means :P

(End of note)

When we were in the middle of talking Mr. Pervy came over to us and said. "Um... what are you doing Nate?"

"Telling her that we had a project, and getting her caught up in class!" Ugh, thanks Nate you just saved my ass! The teacher looked dumbfounded. Wow he dosen't get showed up much.

"Ok class we are in the middle of Sex Ed," OH NOT AGIAN! "and all of you are doing a condom commercial and you will be working with partners. You and your partner BOTH have to be in the commercial and you both have to talk and show how you propery put on a condom. I will be picking the partners." The class groaned, great he has horrible taste in partners.

"Ok, here is the list!" He said that and ran out the door... wow he has issue's...

Liz and Rae Tori and Blake James and Tommy Nate and Tristen Simon and Mara Sami and Jen Zelly and Sean Cory and Sena Jenny and Seth Derek and Chloe

WAIT! What was the last one! Oh, no hell no! This guy was in my house WAS going to have sex with me and I was suppose to do a condom commerical with him UGH! I looked over at Derek and all he did was give me a peice of paper.

Your house after school.

Thats all it said, really he couldn't even talk to me! What a dick! Well whatever I'm going over to see Nate now.

"Hey, who did you get stuck with?" I asked Nate.

"Tristen, which isn't that bad!" He replied, making me feel sad.

"How bout you good lookin?" Ugh I hate when people do that!

"Derek." Thats all I said and he shut up and stared and me

"Oh. I. See. Um, what to start your tour to get your mind off of things?" He sounded concered so I looked up and soften. I coulden't stay mad at those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yea sure!" I put on my smile and let him walk me to gym and point things out.

"And here is the gym." He said proudly, I just couldn't ruin it by telling him I already knew where everything was.

"Thanks Nate!" I said in the most happy voice I could manage

"Yea have fun." He said with a smartass tone, and did a two finger soulte.

"Smartass" I mummble, he dosen't caught it but the tall man walking by does.

"What did you say!" Derek said comeing up to me; he said it as more of a stament though.

"N-n-nothing." Damn stupid studder, why the fuck did it have to act up now?

"No, you called someone a smartass. And there is no one else in the hall but you and me! So who did you call a smartass!" Agian statement.

"No one!" Thats right Chloe kick his ass!

"Um... ya you did!" Oh my gawd; wait how did he hear me?

"Wait how did you hear me, I mumbled and your at least 6 feet away from me?" He looked startled.

"Ha! So you admint you said it!" He was trying to get me off subject damn him!

"Sure, how did you hear me?" Shock seemed to go over his eyes but quickly turned to annoyneness.

"Um, I don't know just um I have really good hearing you know." Back to annoyness.

"Yea, I would belive that if we wern't like 6 feet apart!" OMG he was getting on my nerves!

"Yea, so I have REALLY good hearing sew me!" Damn he was hot but scary when he was mad.

"Whatever." He said and walked past me into... GYM! Oh hell nah! I wasn't spending my next period with him! NO NO NO NO NO!  
>_<p>

(IN GYM CLASS)

Today, thank god, wasn't a co-ed day. I haven't seen him since we had our little conflict.

The wistle blew almost making me trip on my own to feet. "Class, get dressed and get ready for your next period." Great off to english... fun! Note my sarcasim.

"Whats up honey?" Egh the annyoing voice of Mara. She was a lesbian and the teacher didn't even make her go to a diffrent room to change. She made it REALLY obvious that she was a lesbian... she fucking has an attachment to me now. Ugh I hate this school.

"Will you please leave me alone Mara." Damn I'm trying not to hurt her feelings but damn she could at least respect my straighness.

"Oh honey, I would but I can't see your ass from all the way back there!" She had an obsession with my ass.

"I don't like people staring at my ass Mara." Really?

"Thats ok if you come to my house I can teach you to love it." She winked at me. She really wanted me to have sex with her. GROSS

(A/N: I don't have anything agianst gay's lesbians, or bisexual. Cuz well I am Bisexual, and I hate when people do this kinda stuff, but its needed for the story to progress.)

"Agian Mara, I'm not like that. I respect that you are, but I like dudes. Sorry." Damn she could be annoying.

"Bye honey i'll miss your sexy ass." She walked away and purred and almost clawed my ass.

"You ok there Chloe?" I jumped, it was Nate.

"Damn your jumpy arn't ya, is she checking out your ass?" He looked amused.

"Yes and yes and does she do that to every new girl?" He chuckled.

"Nope acorrding to her 'It's only the super sexy one's!' Her words not mine." I still slapped him anyways, because he was chuckling.

"Damn, you can hit hard." He spoke but he was using sarcasim.

"Dude that was BARLEY a tap." I was trying to make him feel week for laughing at me.

"Well, still it hurt." Wow what a wimp!

"Wow, your such a wimp!" I stated and he chuckled so did someone behind me, the tall dark and hansome smartass.

"DEREK!" I turned around and he was startled that I was yelling his name.

"What?" He sounded annoyied but I was more pissed.

"Tell me why you laughed." I hope he can sense my pissedness.

"Something eariler. Why?" Oh hell nah, he knew why!

"Because you and your 'good hearing' laughed at me when I called Nate a wimp!" I finger quoted 'good hearing'. He chukled and he bent his head down then back up. He grabbed my chin lightly and turnned my head side ways and whispered.

"So, it's not like he care's he is just trying to get in that little zipper I was almost in last night." He said that and it made me shiver and choke on my spit. Before I could even react he walked away leaving me dumbfounded. I thought he didn't rember, I thought he was to drunk. God I hope this dosen't come back to haunt me...

"Chloe, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Nate came up behind me. I thought about how in the note he said that he loves a women in charge... was he trying to get in my pants?

"Um, yea just um don't want to be late to english." I said and walked of. When I got to english, I was in a higher level, Derek was in there... the only seat left was next to him.

"Miss Chloe, I presume." The teacher said she had blond curly afro lookin hair. She looked kinda oldish, in her 40's early 50's.

"Um yes Mrs..." I looked at my scheldual. "Hull?" I looked up I wasn't sure if that was her name.

"Ok, as you can see we only have one seat left and thats by Derek so please go and take your seat." She looked as if was no big deal, and it wouldn't be, if what he had said wasn't spoken.

"Um, ok." I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the seat and he just kept taking notes, ha I already learned about this so all I have to do is look for my other note's. Derek passed me a note. Thats werid.

(Chloe and Derek's note)

Chloe this class is hard, I would probbly take notes if I were you.

Um thanks but no thanks, I already took this in my other class so I just have to go and look at my other notes. :)

Oh I see, so the project in Health...

What about it.

Um... can we go to your house because everything at my house is trashed and I don't feel like getting yelled at for something I didn't do

I guess but if my aunt comes in she is going to be pissed at both of us... she gave me the 'talk' last night, so I know how to probberly place a hard ericted penis into a wet vagianal hole :) DX

Nice, wow your aunt has issue's...

Yea she is a doctor so she usually isn't at home but I guess she was just checking up on me... damn is your house really trashed?

Ohhhhhhhhhhh yea... they never leave it untrashed and I always clean it up, but I won't be there to clean it up. They are skrewed! XD

Lol ok well stop passing note's the teacher is suspecting something... my place is ok... you know where it is.

Ok and yea you keep the note.

(End of thier note)

Wow his house is trashed. Oh my gawd I just invited a guy in my room AGIAN! Kill me now.

The day went like this until it was time to go home, dad haden't got my car from the shop yet so I was stuck riding the bus. I was walking out to the bus and someone called my name.

"Chloe!" It was that little asian dude from the party.

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't know you." In honesty I didn't.

"Oh, don't worry Derek told me to get you, he said that you needed a ride so I came out to get you." He said amused that he could rember that. He looked tired and he was holding his head.

"Oh, you have a hangover don't you?" I was amused.

"Oh, yea sorry about that I didn't me to." Was he talking about how he came onto me yesterday?

"Don't worry it's fine." He looked happy and started walking away so I followed him. He was leading me to a black firebird if I guessed right it was probbley 1996 so it was in great condtion. I was to busy looking at it to notice Derek leaning on the side.

(PICTURE ON PROFILE XD!)

"Chloe your place, after I drop these to off." I was sure I jumped 10 feet in the air, he chuckled and got into the car. I followed intil I saw Tori and Simon arguing over the front seat so I just jumped in the back.

"So this is a '96' right?" He looked amused and shocked. Wow he had know idea how much I knew about cars; in fact I was joining mechanics tommorow.

"Um, yea how did you know that?" Ha I piqued he curiousity!

"Um, well when I was little my um, bestfriend was a guy and he insisted that I learned about cars. When I moved away from him I made a mental note to learn everything just in case I ever seen him agian that I would know all about cars and he would be impressed." Wow I miss him... I forget were I met him, but we haven't seen each other since I went off with mom and dad.

"Oh, not to sound to well like a guy but thats h-"

"Ha I win Simon I get shotgun you asshole!" He was inturputed for that, guess I'll be sitting next to Simon.

"You just on because your and evil WITCH." He said and angrely got in the back with me and put on a smile and sat next to me.

"Well, um first of all hey Chloe and IM NOT EVIL!" She stated, it was funny hearing them argue over nothing on the way to thier house.

"These are the reasons I'm glad to be an only child." I muttered but the heard me.

"OH HOW I WISH!" Simon was yelling at Tori. Wow I'm sooooooooooooooo happy I'm an only child.

"Will you two pipe down we are here, NOW GET OUT!" Derek said, he was right his house was trashed. "And will you please clean up around here before dad gets home." It was more of an telling than an asking.

"Ya, ya." the muttered. Derek told me to climb up in the front seat. I did and I swear he was staring at my but when I litterly CLIMBED from the back seat to the front, Dirty Dancing style. (A/N: God I love that movie! ;)

"So to my place right?" I asked.

"Nope, first lets go somewhere that sells condoms so we can go ahead and just do it tonight." I froze, he didn't know that I had all that stuff at my house. If I told him would he think I was a freak.

"We don't have to." He looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm not useing my last condom for our project." He smirked

"What, wait n-n-no. Thats n-n-no-o-ot what I meant." I was studdering, damn studder.

"Oh, then what did you mean." He stopped and looked over at me. With a smirk planted on his face.

"Um, w-w-wel-l you s-s-see I-I-I h-h-have all that stuf-f-f." He was starting to smile, his lips were fighting agianst his face.

"Oh, so we have to go to your house and we can be done for the day." He was still smirking, but he turnned the car towards the exit.

"Were are we going." Finnally no studder.

"Well I still have to go buy some condoms, for me at least." I blushed like a mad cow, he noticed and chuckled.

"Oh." Was all I said, the whole drive was an akward silence you could probbly cut through it with a knife.

We pulled up to CVS and he got out.

"Are you coming?" Wait what he wanted me to come and help him shop for condoms.

"You want me to come in an help shop for condoms." I chuckled and he looked bewildered.

"No, its just you probbly don't want to sit in this hot car." His ears were tited a pinkish color.

"Oh ok." He got up and walked into CVS. I got out and picked up his speed, almost running, and walked in with him.

"So, do you want to get anything?" He asked, he just wanted ot get rid of me.

"Nope, I'll go with you." I said and showed my big chessy smile.

"Ok... just don't embarrasse yourself when I have to go ASK if my order is in... my condoms are bigger than usuall." Oh my god, he has to special order them.

"Ok, um you really have to special order them?" I was trying not to let a laugh out, but it escaped.

"Yes, you know why?" Wait why was he getting amused.

"Ye- no?" I wanted to know were he was going with this

He leaned down and whispered in my ear,"Because my cock is the biggest."

"Oh my god." I meant to keep that to myself but it came out of my mouth and he was agian amused. He smirked and we walked up to the pick-up area.

"Um, I need my condoms Sue." The girl behind the counter looked at him and ran off to fecth his condoms. When she came back she gave them to him. He paid and we went to leave.

"He girl," I turned around. "have fun... he is great!" WAIT WHAT!

"Come on Sue, I've NEVER had sex with you. You just like to think that we did." He rolled his eyes and she winked at him them gave me the 'Girl he's good! Hurts though!' look. He laughed when I freaked out.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!" I was pissed.

"No, didn't you hear me." Thats it, that was all he had to say.

"Whatever! I'll just climb into your car WHERE YOU PROBBLEY HAD SEX WITH HER!" Damn this is nasty.

"For the hundreth time I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HER IM A FUCKING VIRGAN!" Wait what.

"Wait what?" I was calming down, he wasn't. "I thought you weren't b-" He cut me off.

"Just because I have a condom! Just because I have one dosen't mean I've had sex before." Damn he was pissed.

"Sorry I just asummed that you weren't because you had to go buy more." I said weakly and got into the car and he started it up.

"No, when me and Simon first figured out what condoms were we bought the biggest kind and we would blow them up in the bath tub. We were very immature. I got a knew pack because someday I WANT TO USE THEM! He talked yelled.

"Oh." Was all I could mannage to get out. We arrivied back at my house and we started to head inside when I noticed he was staring off in space.

"Earth to Derek!" I said and waved my hand infront of his face and he snapped out of it and grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall. And he... growled. WTF! "DEREK!" I screached and he seemed to snapp out of it.

"What did I do?" He was asking honestly.

"Um you blanked out then I got your attion and you fuking pinned me agianst this wall!" Ok something was up.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to." He cleared his throat and he let go of my wrist. I rubbed them and he continnued talking. "We should probbly um get to work."

"Yea, but are you ok?" I was worried about him.

"Yea but thats not important. Let's just get this project done."

"Ok." Was all I could manage.  
>_<p>

DPOV:

HOLY FUCK! I was thinking about the Edison Group when Chloe woke me up from my day nightmare. I pinned her up agianst the wall. WHAT THE HELL DEREK! We walked into her house and I smelt something diffrent. It didn't just smell like her there was another male in here. I didn't like it.

"Chloe are you home?" Chloe jumped two feet in the air and I grabbed her and put her behind me, in a protective mode. She just slapped my arm.

"Yes dad." Oh thats why she wasn't afraid anymore... wait how is she going to explain this to her dad. This should be fun. Her dad rounded the cornner and gave her a hug, then he looked up and saw me and stiffened.

"Chloe who is this young man?" He didn't like me and I hated the smell of him, he was wearing to much colone.

"Oh, dad this is Derek. Derek this is my dad." She said proudly and her dad held out his hand.

"You can call me Steve, so Chloe what is this young man doing over here." When he asked this Chloe's face got all red and she lookeddown at the carpet.

"We have a Health project we have to do." Really she wasn't going to tell him that it was a condom commercial.

"What! They gave you a project the first day." Wow he had know idea.

"Yea, it's due tomorrow so..." She let it trail off. Then he saw my box of condoms and freaked out a little bit.

"Why does he have those!" He said pointing at my box I was laughing on the inside. Looks like Steve's daughter isn't as innocent as she seems.

"Oh, we went to pick those up to help do it." Oh my god I am about to die if I can't laugh.

"What is this project on exactly?" He was shaking.

"Oh me and Derek are doing a condom commercial and I'll be putting it on and he'll be tapeing us." Her dad nearly fainted on how she worded it.

"Do you really have to do it." Oh my god he was shivering.

"Yes, and we can't go to his place because it's trashed from the party yesterday." He was clinging to the wall for support.

"Did you go to that party?" Thats when she froze. "Did you?" I was backing away slowly, her dad's voice wasn't so friendly anymore.

"Yes, but I-" She was cut off my his hand slapping her face.

"WHY YOU KNOW AT THOSE PARTY'S THEY HAVE BEER AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WITH DRUNK TEENAGERS!" Her face had a big red mark on it, tears were swelling in her eyes.

"Yes, dad but I only went there to get to know the nebior hood." She was lying but I didn't give her time to anwser. I grabbed her and took my leave, with her.

"DEREK PUT ME DOWN I NEED TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT TO HIM!" Oh hell no I wasn't letting her down until I got anwsers. She was still screaming at me when I put her in the car and put on child lock. I was driving her to the park, she still didn't know her way around town. When we got to Yoman Park, I pulled up and she stopped yelling. She was holding her face and was silenly crying. I pulled up in the parking lot. It was dark now, it was probbly 7 but it looked about 10.

"Chloe are you ok?" I was scared for her.

"Yes, Derek. I just need to tell him what really happend and he won't hit me agian." She held up her tounge, but it was to late I had heard what she said.

"Chloe, has he hit you before?" She needed to tell me I could get her a better house.

"N-no!" She studdered, she was lying.

"Chloe, your lying." She needed to know I would help her.

"OK YES! He has ever since mom died... he has hit me." She lifted up her shirt and I saw a faint scar up on her side up to her bra.

"Chloe you need help with this." She looked scared.

"N-no, D-d-derek. I c-c-can ha-a-an-n-ndle it." Damn her studder.

"Chloe you are staying at my house tonight, I don't care if you argue with me. I am getting you out of there." I needed her to be safe. I don't know why but something about her was fimilar and I wanted, no NEEDED her to be safe. I don't know why I've never felt this way about anyone.

"No Derek I'll be ok, the only reason he hit me was because my mom was killed by a drunk driver. And he is afraid of losing me." I didn't get how she could love someone who abused her... I know I hated it.

"No, your staying with me. I'll go into your house and get some of your stuff and everything you need. What ever you don't have you can borrow from Tori." She wasn't staying in that house.

"Ok. Derek under one condtion. You let me leave a not saying why I'm not home and when I will be." This could get us caught but it was worth it.

"Fine." She jumped out of the car and gave me a hug. I was shocked but i put my hands around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. She started to cry, I held her. I climbed in the back seat, because she was shivering, and layed down and had her lay on top of me. She was sleeping and I found a peice of paper and wrote,

Dear Mr. Saunders,

Chloe is staying with me for a while until I get things solved. If you come around her I will move with her and I don't want that to happen. Also she is ok with this. She says she loves you and misses you. We are leaving you this because she wants you to know that she is safe.

~Sincerly Her friend.

She deserveds better than him. I let her sleep for about an hour then I drove to her house and climbed her house to her room. I went inside grabbed clothes and checked her drawers... but what I found supprised me I found vibraters, dildos, lub, and condoms. Wow thats werid. I grabbed them and threw them in that bag grabbed her box that said 'Nessitys' and grabbed her brush and tooth brush with her tooth paste. Pratictly emptied her closet and grabbed a stuff animal and her laptop. I was just about to leave when I noticed a little picture that had two hand prints. It looked like mine, I grabbed it and looked at the back and there was a picture of... me? What? I will just ask her about it later. I left the note on the kitchen table, her dad was sleeping. I went out the front door and went to my car she was getting ready to wake up. I drove to the house and put her stuff in my room and set her in my bed.  
>_<p>

CPOV

I woke up in the middle of a room with all my stuff in a bag. I was in a really big over sized shirt on. All I rember was Derek saying that it was ok, and sitting me down. I got up, my head hurt, I walked downstairs and I stopped when I heard someone speak.

"Derek what if she finds out what we are?" It was Tori.

"She won't if we don't talk about it. Now Tori go check up on her." This was an adults voice.

"No need she up." Derek said and everyone went silent, I stopped walking and stood there, how did he hear me.

"Chloe, you can come down." It was the adult voice, I still didn't move. Derek's voice interupted me.

"Chloe we know your there." He said and I started decinding the stairs agian. I walked into the kitchen, I saw Derek looking consered and Simon looking tired then there was Tori who looked annoyied. Then the adult, he looked alot like Simon.

"Hello Chloe it's nice to meet you." Said the adult Simon. "My name is Kit." He held out his hand.

"Um, hello what am I doing here?" I took his hand and asked him the question.

"Derek brought you here with your things, and made sure you were ok." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Chloe your in my house. The reason your in my shirt is because you shirt was soaked." My face turned red, I forgot about the shirt.

"Oh, um what were you guys talking about before I walked in." I was trying to get the subject off of me. They froze, all of them looked shocked.

"How much did you hear?" Kit asked

"Um I heard Tori ask what would happen if I found out what you are." Wondering what that has to do with anything, Derek was glareing at Tori.

"Um, Derek why don't you show her around!" He looked amused.

"Ok, Chloe follow me." He grabbed my wrist and took me around then he stopped upstairs. "Um, this is Tori's room" he pointed across the hall, "Thats Simon's" he pointed next to Tori's. And Kit sleeps in the one down the hall." Then he opened his door and walked inside. He walked over to my bag and pulled out my picture of hands and the little boy on the back.

"Why do you have that?" I asked he just turned it over.

"Why do you have a picture of me on the back?" What thats not him... thats Ian.

"Thats not you thats Ian. That's the boy that was my best friend." DUH!

"No, its me because I have the same on." He put it down and walked around to his dresser and pulled out on that look like mine. I took it and flipped it over and their was a picture of a little girl... it was me!

"Why do you have a picture of me?" He looked confused then he took them both and ran down stairs.

"DAD COME HERE!" He yelled and Kit appeared out of now where. He showed Kit the pictures and Kit's face went white.

"Come here kids... I have something to tell you; it's very important." He motioned for me to follow him.

A/N: IM SO SORRY! *Hides behide the couch* I think I made up the cliff hanger with its longness right? Anyways Review and I will update as soon as possible... Im still writing my others to and working on a one shot. BYE! *hides from you agian* 


	7. Memories

**A/N: Hey you guys! How are you?... Ok so I can't hear you BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT CONCERNED! STUPID CAPS LOCK *PUSHES Caps lock button* There isn't that better. So I decided to update because A) my internet is being a douche and I'm babysitting and I'm getting board. B) I thought it's probably time to update. C) I am in the writing mood. D) I honestly have nothing to do besides update and read, but the internet is stupid and I can't 'hack' a signal… So ya there are my reasons… Also I'm sick, :/ I had to miss 2 days of school! Freaking 2 days! I had to do the stupid pacer test (even though I wasn't feeling good AND TOLD THE GYM TEACHER THAT!) And almost puked went down to the nurse and got sent home Wednesday and I'm not allowed to go today (Thursday). P.S the pacer test is a running test… Good news is that I went passed my goal! So enough of my life here is a little bit of Derek's and Chloe's (past) present lives! **

**Ch. 7- Memories**

**CPOV: **

It hit me like a ton of bricks. No, scratch that it hit me like a skyscraper falling on a new born kitten that had a broken leg because it was hit multiple times with a bus while trying to escape a dangerous eagle wanting its leg meat… To much? What do you expect I want to be a scary movie director, I'm going to be morbid it's in my nature!

Anyways… I just found out that my newest friends, that I just met, I knew since I was little. Ya I had no idea either. Kit just told me and Derek that we have known each other since we were 4… I don't even remember his last name.

"Mr. Bae, how do you know that me and him have known each other since like preschool?" I so didn't want to almost sleep with my bestfriend.

"Because the orphanage that you two were raised in is wear I worked, and Chloe you got taken by a nice family that is now your dad and mom… and Derek came and lived with me after you left." O-O

"I-I-I w-w-wa-was-was an or-orph-phan! That's not possible! My dad is my dad my blood… right?" I was raised to believe that he was… so he is…right?

"I'm so sorry that I was the one who had to tell you this. They never meant for any of this to happen. You just, you just were one of the more lucky ones." Kit sounded sad.

"No, no I won't believe it!" I screamed.

"Chloe I have pictures of you in the orphanage. I have pictures of you and Derek. Ok? It was all a big scam. You 'mom' couldn't get pregnant so she had to adopt. And the group convinced her that you were the one to go because you looked like her." Kit was trying to explain and mean good, but I just can't believe I've been lied to all these years.

"C-c-cou-ou-ould I-I-I s-s-see?" I needed to know if it was true.

"Of course." Thankfully he understood, and went upstairs and left me and Derek go through the awkward phase.

"So…" Derek looked up from his hands. "Did you know anything about this?" If he did I was going to kill him raise him then kill him again. Ya I know _'People can't raise dead things'_ but I can. He didn't need to know that but I can.

"No, I knew I was raised in a 'special' orphanage, but that's all." The way he said special kinda scared me. He sounded hurt and angry at the same time.

"What do you mean special?" He looked up with his piercing emerald orbs.

"You don't know?" I was about to ask what I didn't know, but Kit came downstairs.

"Here." He sounded happy bringing out old memories.

Sure enough there was a picture of me with my head tilted back clutching my stomach tears in my eyes, while Derek made a funny face. The next one was of Derek looking adorable with bed head and little cloud light blue pj's and had me cuddled up next to him in pink pj's with a horrid case of bed head. There were many more but the last one brought me to tears. It was of Derek standing there looking lifeless just staring at the seat next to him as if it could get rid of his grief. Then I realized that must have been the day I left, or close to it.

"I'm so sorry…" I didn't even know what I was sorry for but I had to say it.

"For?" So he had to ask to.

"I, I… I don't know. It's just you look so sad and it was all my fault…" I was getting tears in my eyes…

**A/N: Ya it's frickin short but I'm having writers block and well ya… anyways I would really appreciated it if you should my friend ShadowGrace, and her story Half Breeds… It's really, really really REALLY good! Like wanna go kill someone for another chapter kinda good!**


	8. What Is He?

**A/N: Hey, guys I haven't updated in a while. So I thought "Hey, why not now?" The reason being because I am extremely board. So yea, I'm at my dad's again. Notice how I only update (usually) when I'm with my dad, ya that's cause I HATE it down here and my mom makes me come… I love my dad and grandpa it's just my dad mistreats me and that's why I don't come down often, and blah blah my own problems.**

**Disclaimer: Conversation with mom's boyfriend, his real name is Adam but we call him Doogie…**

**Doogie: Hey, help me garden.**

**Me: No.**

**Doogie: What did you just say?**

**Me: *in a bitchy mood when I say* I said NO, because I want to write.**

**Doogie: Damn take a Midol and get that stick out of your ass will ya?**

**Me: If you take yours!**

**Doogie: YOU DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS JENAYLE SO DON'T MOUTH OFF TO ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE A PERIOD EVERY MONTH!**

**I know it is weird but whatever. Do you also notice I only update when I am on my period? Is that weird? I think so… If this is too personal for you than put that in you PM or review so I know not to mention this stuff, but I don't think so, so ya…**

**Anyways you probably clicked on this to read the chapter not hear about my personal life… so here ya go keep scrolling down…**

**DPOV:**

Why did she apologize? It's true I needed a friend and she left, but she didn't need to apologize because it wasn't her fault… right? Right because her parents adopted her from the power orphanage. Her parents knew about supernatural's right? They had to or the Edison Group wouldn't have let them adopt her. If so how did they know? Does her father work for them? If so she needs to stay away from her father forever… It's a cruel world with them, and her getting abused is just proof of that!

"Chloe?" Dad brought her and I out of our trances… She was still crying… I want nothing more than to cradle her in my arms and tell her it's going to be ok…

"Y-yes Mr. Bae?" She was still crying, but it seems as if she didn't notice.

**Of course she doesn't notice, she gets abused by her dad! **

Oh shut it you stupid wolf!

"Do you know about supernatural's?" If she doesn't know I hate to be the one breaking this to her!

"What?" She must have came into her powers… What if she was so disgusted that she blocked it out?

"The orphanage you were in was for supernatural's, you as well as Derek, are some sort of race of supernatural." Wow dad way to get straight to the point.

She stumbled and clutched her necklace.

"W-w-what are you?" She looked directly at me.

"Me? I'm different, it's on a need to know basis." I knew she was a necromancer, she smelt of the dead bodies I use to dig up.

"Well you don't get to know what I am." She looked proud of not telling me, thinking she was winning.

"Don't need to know. You are a necromancer; you can see and raise dead people/spirits." I smirked when she didn't look so happy.

"How? You're not a stalker are you?" She honestly looked worried.

"Oh my god, NO." Dad was laughing too hard to answer.

"No, Chloe I worked for them at the orphanage and well I'm a supernatural as well with Tori and Simon." You could still here the sense of laughter in his voice.

"What race are you?" She sounded racist.

"Uh, I'm a sorcerer, so is Simon, and Tori is a witch." He smiled and I smelt Tori come down the stairs followed by Simon.

"They know we are talking about them dad." Then I heard Simon get smacked by Tori.

"Kids, get out here!" Dad didn't want to talk behind people's backs, so he called them down to talk to their face.

"Dammit Simon you didn't have to breath so hard, now Wolf-boy figured us out." I snarled at the nickname.

"What don't want her to figure it out Wolf-boy? I'll tell her for you."

"No you won't Tori. If he wants her to know then he will tell her!" Thanks dad!

"But you got to tell her what ours was? How in any way is that fair?" Tori was turning red. I'll let dad take care of her. I took Chloe's arm and lead her upstairs to get dressed in decent clothing.

**CPOV:**

Derek took my arm and lead me upstairs. I looked down and noticed I was still in his shirt. I blushed and he looked over and noticed my blush and rolled his eyes, but he had a smirk planted on his face.

"Uh, how exactly did you get this on me?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"How do you think?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, you could have stripped me and fondled my body, then put clothes on me before I woke up?" I was enjoying this too much.

He leaned in really close and, was somehow, looking up at me and said, "Exactly."

"WHAT!" I covered myself.

"Geez did he finally put on the moves? TORI YOU OWE ME 15 BUCKS!" Simon looked over as his brother with a '_I told you so_' look. I looked at Derek and he looked shocked. Tori came marching up the stairs and looked at my covered body and him really close and looked at Simon.

"Dammit Wolf-boy couldn't you wait a few more hours? No you just had to let hormones get in the god damn way didn't you." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a 20. "Simon I need change."

"Sorry don't have any bye!" He grabbed the 20 and took off running. Sadly for him Tori was a faster runner.

"Shouldn't we try and break them apart?" I turned to see Derek already in his room motioning me in.

"Here is a heads up, don't ever interrupt them fighting unless you have a death wish." He said, "We can use our powers as much as we want, which is why every month our walls need repainted." He chuckled. "By the way, I never touched you, I just closed my eyes a hoped I made it." He looked at me, I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"I will believe you as soon as you tell me what you are!" This wasn't fair at all, but I wanted to know what he is.

"I guess you're just not going to believe me then." He smiled, he knows he is winning.

"Oh, come on, you know what I am but I don't get to know what you are? So not fair!" I stomped around like a toddler.

"Way to act childish Chloe." His lips turn just in the slightest. I pout.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if, ya know, told me what you were?" I really REALLY wanted to know.

"Aww, but your cute when your acting childish." He looked like he, didn't mean to say it? I don't know what's with this guy… Is he wonderful, or stalker-ish? Is he handsome, or hot? Is he sexual or obedient? Is, is, is he the…. No that person doesn't exist at a young age, it's just my hormones… right?


	9. Kits Thoughts

**A/N: HOLY FUCK I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! IT'S LATE AND I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER! UGH SORRY!**

**Dedicated to: ChloeXDerekDP – because you reviewed every chapter and that made me a very happy girl!**

Kit POV

'What am I going to do?' I put my head in my hands. I just brought the most failed experiments together. The reason she was adopted was because everyone saw they they were slowly starting to fall in love with each other!

'If they find out they will make their advances to collect us faster. If they start once they can do it again.'

Not to mention Chloe didn't know what Derek's power was, nor did he plan on telling her anytime soon. That stubborn boy!

I'll just have to make them get close enough were they trust each other enough to be able to protect each other, but not fall in love. I don't even know the extent of her powers! She might have wakened to state… or they could have grown stronger over the years…

I hope nothing happens to me soon. I'm all these kids have and I don't plan on giving it up so easily. If I do go mussing the boys know what to do, hopefully they take her with them… It's all I hope for…

But as we all know, nothing goes according to plan.

**So it's short! At least you got something! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Little Girl

**A/N: Hey guys! Ya, I'm actually updating for within more than 4 months! XD YA FOR ME! Anyways I wanted to say hi! And that you guys rock! And as always, I don't own this beautiful series. C**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ti-_ I was getting lost in this boring room. Derek sent me in here, and told me not to come out until he came and got me because he was having a 'family' conversation downstairs. Ugh. If this keep happening I might just be board for the rest of my life.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. To- _

"There is absolutely nothing to do!" Silence.

"Why can't I just go somewhere less boring?" This isn't any fun. Not at all. I wonder what would happen if I just screamed really loud at the top of my lungs? Would they come up here?

"You're really stupid." I turned my head and there was a little girl about 5 years old just standing there.

"Who are you?" The little girl was dressed in a night gown. Maybe they had a little sister they didn't tell me about? I mean she does look a little Asian.

"I'm Lee. And you're a stupid girl." I scoffed.

"You're the one who are to talk. Just barging into this room like that." I humfed

"No I didn't. You stupid girl. This is my room! I've lived in this room for a very long time!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"No it's not! I've been in here for almost a hour." I eyed her.

"Oh yea sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Chloe? Are you talking to yourself?" Derek entered the room. I glared at the little girl.

"No, I'm talking to Lee. That little girl." I pointed to the little girl.

"Chloe, the youngest one in the house is you." I stared at him.

"Well she is a pretty small teen." He shook his head.

"No. Chloe, listen. There are only 4 people in the house. Simon, Tori, Dad, you and I. There is no little girl." My eyes got wide.

"B-b-but she's right there! Wait! No…. She's a ghost right?" He shook his head yes.

My heart started pounding. The little girl started to stare at me, then her jaw unhinged. Her blue eyes turned black, and her hair started floating above her. Her legs bent backwards and she was on the floor. She started crawling towards me and I was screaming for Derek to help, but he just looked super confused and just stared at me.

"HELP!" I screeched on the top of my lungs. He didn't move. His eyes were moving back and forth telling me he was panicked. He couldn't move!

"CHLOE!" I heard Derek yell.

I gasped. My chest was going to up and down and beads of sweat were pouring down my face.

"Finally. We thought we were going to have to zap you or something." Tori spoke.

"Sorry. It was just a bad nightmare.

**So how was it for a shitty ass chapter?**


	11. Nightmares

**A/N: Hello my little bundles of joy! How are you? Mad at me? Ok… I love you!**

She's been shivering this whole time. She's really shaken up by the ghost girl… Maybe I should send Simon to her to comfort her… No, he's already been there…

Tori gave her food. Dad gave her pills. What did she want? She should be calm and asleep. Gosh, how mind boggling is it really? She's been living with it her WHOLE life. Jesus Christ.

"Chloe. You need to calm down, you're going to have to face this for the rest of your life. Please get over your self." I rolled my eyes for good measure. God, females are so emotional.

"Derek!" Simon yelped at me, and I just shrugged. "You can't say that to someone who is emotional unstable!"

"SIMON! It was just a DREAM! Nightmares occur to EVERYONE!" It really does! Just some more than others!

"Derek. Do you remember the nightmares you use to have when you came to live with us? Derek? Derek?" It was to late, I was trapped in an old nightmare.

"_You worthless mutt! No wonder your god forsaken parents gave you up! Look at how pathetic you are!" The voices screamed at me. They shouted and tore my flesh. Ripped my chest off and I watched it sizzle in front of me. Nails dug into my side and ripped their way to the other. Knifes sank into my lower back and ripped upwards. My knees were kicked back, so I looked like a broken bird. They ripped off my cheeks and shoved them into my mouth. Teeth sank into my thighs. Hands got behind my collarbones and ripped them out of place. I screamed, and screamed, the whole time. They finally got sick of my obnoxious screeching._

"_IM SORRY! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated my mantra._

I was lost in a field of nightmares all over again… And I felt my body racked with fear, as I fell to the ground in seizers. Then… I fainted.


End file.
